


Kinktober Day 14: I Can't Today

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2017 [14]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: This is an alternative beginning from my Domestic AU, Episode Four: Bleeding in Accounting. It's the night after Jack's meltdown from losing Monopoly and doesn't remember the rough makeup sex on the carpet. So he doesn't remember that that's why Rhys has friction burns on his arms and knees. That's okay, Jack can work this out.





	Kinktober Day 14: I Can't Today

Rhys stopped moving. “Jack, I don’t think I can today.”

Jack frowned. “Why not?”

Raising his arm, Rhys showed him his inflamed parts and then his knees. “It will hurt too much. You know, from not having sex last night.”

Sighing, Jack rolled his eyes. “Fine. We’ll switch places.”

“What?” Rhys was taken aback. Jack had never, never let Rhys position behind him before.

Jack sighed again. “You heard me, just do what I say.”

“Okay, okay, it’s just… This will be our first time with swapped roles.”

“Well, don’t get used to it, cupcake.”

Rhys smiled. “Are you su-“

“If you don’t get going, I’m going to fuck you on the carpet.”

Wincing, Rhys nodded. He grabbed some lube from Jack’s bedside drawer. Jack, huffing and mumbling about Rhys finally moving, bent over the bed and watched Rhys.

“Don’t go all gentle with me, Rhysie.”

“I know,” Rhys said, applying the lube. His cock was hard, almost painfully so. He was excited. He’d fantasized about this, but had always figured it was never a possibility. But now.  _ Oh yes _ . This was going to be amazing. And just look at Jack’s amazing ass, oh, how perfect it was. With his robotic hand, he latched onto Jack’s hip while easing himself against that delicious ass. He slowly pushed himself inside, not wanting to hurt or tear, but on the second stroke, Rhys began a rhythm.

“Faster,” Jack ordered.

In a spit of confidence, Rhys smirked. “Nope, we’re playing by my rules this time.”

He watched Jack grab a fistful of covers. “Are you fucking kidding-“

Rhys slammed hard against Jack, silencing him with hard, fast thrusts. Well, not really silencing him, but he wasn’t talking any more. His eyes were squeezed close and his mouth pressed against the bed, muffling his moans. Rhys’ fingers clenched onto Jack’s hips. Fucking shit, this was amazing. Jack felt so good and hot and he just wanted more. But he slowed his pace, easing out only to slam forward. The actions gained praise from Jack, who settled against Rhys, urgently wanting more.

He slowed to almost a sluggish pace as he leaned forward and grabbed Jack’s cock.

Jack hissed, shuddering against Rhys. Rhys smiled. It was just so incredible that he was finally able to please Jack like Jack pleased him. He rubbed and massaged Jack, pressing as far into him as he did.

“Fuck, Rhys,” Jack breathed.

His words rolled over Rhys, exciting him more. He pushed into Jack again, his hand movements quickening. Jack moved his hips, his pants growing more and more wild. Rhys new Jack was close and let go of his dick. Before Jack could whine or swear at him, Rhys plunged against Jack faster and harder and didn’t stop until Jack was screaming into the bed, his cock squirting satisfyingly against the bed. Rhys smiled and continued, feeling his own climax heighten. He slammed against Jack, forgetting any worry about going easy. He needed this and needed it now and any noise Jack made only made Rhys more feral. With one last, hard, thrust, Rhys came, pushing into Jack, finally feeling his release.

And then Rhys’ robotic arm dislodged and fell, crashing to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
